Subject 814435978
by Hadleigh
Summary: Subject# 814435978's life has been terminated and she's got one last shot to make things right in her next life. She has to do good this time or else her soul will be sent straight to the inferno. She's failed in her past lives, 99 times to be exact, but 100th time's the charm right? Chrome OC 6996


**Subject# 814435978 **

**Summary:** Subject# 814435978's life has been terminated and she's got one last shot to make things right in her next life. She has to do good this time or else her soul will be sent straight to the inferno. She's failed in her past lives, 99 times to be exact, but 100th time's the charm right? Chrome OOC 6996

**Author's note:** This is my first time writing an OC fanfic from the OC's point of view. Not sure how well this will turn out, but it's purely for entertainment, just something to let off some steam.

Also, please forgive my unholy grammatical errors.

**Speech:**

-Talking in their own little world-

"Normal speech"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

There was nothing else I could have gotten out of my life. I chanted those words over and over like a mantra in my head.

In my line of sight was a white square room with nothing but a steel table and two matching chairs. I was seated in one of them. The chair was freakin cold and my arms were chained to the table. It was like a cop show gone terribly bad or possibly some kind of fetish. Looking around I figured I was going straight to whatever hell there was. Why was I so certain? Oh I had a few good guesses.

One big factor was probably cause I killed myself.

Well, I sorta did anyway.

My memories were still vague but I could still recall the moment I decided to jump in front of the car. I didn't even think about it. It's not like I decided on the time and date I'd…well…off myself. Sure the thought has crossed my mind but I never really planned it. The opportunity just presented itself and I took it. Ironic how I would pertain to killing myself as an opportunity.

The sound from a turning knob caught my attention. I looked back and saw an amazingly beautiful woman walk in. Her face was a flawless white with eyes a mixture of blue and green. Her body looked absolutely perfect in those long slacks and white camisole top. Overall she was the embodiment of perfection.

But perfection looked a bit pissed as she sat down opposite to where I was.

"Subject number 814435978, your 99th life has been terminated" The woman spoke her voice low much like a man's I suppose.

I blinked once. Twice. Did the woman just refer to me as a number? Subject? What?

"Confirm if you understand, Subject"

I had to suppress the need to raise an eyebrow at the woman. She didn't look like she'd appreciate the gesture, "Uh…yea?"

"Listing down confirmation" The woman said blandly, checking something in her clipboard, "Beginning evaluation,"

Evaluation? The word was ringing alarms in my head. Please don't tell me this is the part where I have to live through a montage with my life flashing before my eyes. Well if I had to go through it then I deserve to at least pick the song. Highway to Hell would have been my first choice. You know, cause I love irony. And it would be badass.

"Subject has taken recreational substances"

At those words my eyebrows shot up. Yup we were going through with my very very long list of…mistakes.

"Confirmation is required, Subject"

Ugh. I was hating this already.

"Yes"

"Subject has taken alcoholic substances"

"Yes"

"Subject has…"

I sighed. This is going to take forever and honestly, I didn't really want to go through every wrong thing I did in my life. Past was past.

"Look. I might as well save you the trouble of asking me all these questions" I said with a sliiiight roll of my eyes, "Just check off everything in your list, I've probably done them at least once…or maybe twice"

The woman looked at me sharply, her piercing eyes slicing through me like a hot knife to butter, "I require complete and accurate information"

I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep my temper down, "I'll help you out, never killed someone, never had premarital sex if that's even considered a bad thing, the rest I've done."

The woman continued to look at me with her unnerving glare. After a few seconds she finally looked down to write something on her clipboard, "Confirmed, Subject"

I nodded slowly, waiting for the clincher. Yup this was probably where I would learn of my fate. I held my breath waiting for the woman to speak up.

"Subject 814435978, your evaluation status is…failed"

I had expected the words but hearing it still knocked the wind out of me. I guess realizing that I had failed in life was just…devastating. Don't get me wrong, I was disappointed in myself a long long time ago. A mixture of self-hatred and loneliness had done that to me. But hearing it from someone else, from another perspective, was a hard blow to me.

I sagged on the table blinking back tears.

"Subject 814435978, this is your 99th failure out of 99 trials. As is customary in cases like yours, you will be permitted three things in your 100th trial. You will have a choice to retain memories from one of your past lives, a single wish to be granted within the span of your next trial, and a chance to retain an ability from one of your past lives. Your goal is to accomplish your purpose in life. Failure to do so will result in permanent extermination"

Crap Crap Crap

My thoughts went back to happier times, when my cousins and I would talk about beliefs and the afterlife. One of my older cousins, Mathew had posed the question to me _what do you think is the 'correct' religion? _I always had a single reply. I was pretty sure that no one was correct. That there was nothing after we died.

Weeeell I was wrong.

Ah Crap.

I guess I should have gone with my auntie when she went to her Buddhist temples. I'm pretty sure the religion with reincarnations was Buddhism right? And I'm pretty sure the woman was talking about reincarnation with past lives and all.

The woman's voice jarred me from my thoughts, "I require confirmation, Subject"

It took me a while to find my voice.

I had to fucking get a grip.

I raised my head and looked the woman squarely in the eyes before speaking, "Let me get this straight, I have failed to fulfill '_my purpose in life'_ as how you blandly put it, and because of this I am evaluated as a failure, am I correct?"

"Affirmative"

What was this woman? A machine?

I quickly searched my head for questions, "Do I get to choose my purpose in my next life?"

"Negative"

"Do I get to choose what profession I take up in the next life?"

"Negative"

"Do I get to choose anything!?" I snapped before I could stop myself. Oh man I was digging my own grave. I chanced a glance at the woman and saw that she didn't seem irritated from my outburst.

"As I have previously mentioned, you have a chance to retain an ability from one of your past lives, a single wish to be granted within the span of your life, and a set of memories you would like to retain from one of your 99 lives"

Okay patience. I need to be patient. Let's go through this one at a time.

"When you say a chance to retain an ability, well…how would I know the abilities I had from my past lives?"

The woman looked at me then to her clipboard. She pinched the top and removed a sheet of paper, she then slid the thing towards me. I looked at the paper and felt a sting. Out of my 99 lives I was only able to develop 15 skills. What on earth have I been doing with my past lives?

I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my head. Okay I needed to focus. If I retain my memories from one of my lives, I'm pretty sure I'd just use my memories now. I wasn't too bad with mental skills and I was pretty good physically, but then I guess that would still depend upon the body I would receive in the next life. Speaking of, she did say something about permanent termination. Stupid Stupid Stupid! I should've asked about that first.

"By the way, what did you mean by permanent termination?" I said nonchalantly, going for the whole _oh it's-not-like-that's-going-to-happen-to-me-but-I-might-as-well-know_ attitude

"Subjects which have accumulated a total number of 100 consecutive failures are subject for permanent termination. Permanent termination entails total destruction of the soul"

"So…I wouldn't exist?" My eyes were probably as wide as saucers right now

"Affirmative"

"What happens to well…me _if_ my soul gets destroyed?"

The woman looked at me, her eyes seeming to soften as she whispered, "Even I do not know"

OOOOKAY.

So I am totally avoiding that.

Avoiding, yes, definitely avoiding.

I needed to look at things positively, I mean I still had one last chance right?

"Okay, just to be clear, I'm choosing to retain my current memories, I mean my memories from my um…99th life"

Who the hell even failed 99 times? Was that even possible?

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat. Okay I needed to _focus_. I needed to play my cards right if I wanted to _save myself_.

"Do I get to retain my memories from this conversation?"

"Negative"

Huh, thought so.

"Do I get to wish to retain my memories from this conversation?" I tried.

"Negative"

Yeeeah. Okay.

"Soooo…since I can't choose my _purpose in life_, can I know what _purpose_ is assigned to me?"

"Negative"

I resisted the urge to pull my hair out. How the hell am I supposed to pick when I don't know what my purpose is?

"Okay, can I assume that this purpose is for the greater good?" ah crap, "I mean, I know greater good is a relative thing but well the norm from when I was in my 99th life aaaand…"

The woman raised her hand for silence, "I understand, and yes, it is"

Okay so now I had an idea. I just needed to be good! Okay!

But man was it hard. Looking through all the skills I had attained was depressing and disappointing. It made things a lot more difficult for me to choose. It was like a warped game of Sims. But instead of creating my own character I was well…creating myself. I browsed through the list, disappointed that I saw some useless skills. Could they really be even considered as skills? There was linguist, okay so I _was_ trilingual so no surprise there I guess? Acrobatic skills? Really? What was I doing in my past lives? Jumping through flaming hoops?

My eyes looked through the skill set list until they arrived at the end of the page, written there were the skills I assumed I attained in my latest life. Written in the last three lines were Otaku, (okay how is that a skill?) Computer geek (again why?), and observant. So, the only useful thing I could choose from the list to help me accomplish my goal would have been…

"I choose intuition as my ability and the wish, weeeeell…"

I guess I'll just try to make things work

"I wish for a person, close to me, to steer me towards the right direction, someone who will be there with me for the entire span of my life" Hell, it was something I didn't have, or at least I chose not to have in my past life. Someone to depend upon, someone to steer me right.

I knew I couldn't blame other people for what happened to me. I had complete control of my life but I still chose to throw it away. But still, I wanted someone I could depend on, someone I could trust.

"Understood"

The woman continued to scribble down a few words on her clipboard before retrieving the sheet of paper in front of me. She spared me one last glance before reaching underneath the table and flashing a shiny metal...GUN?

I tried to raise my hands in defense. But fuck it all my hands were still strapped down to the table! EFFFFFF!

"Okay, let's talk about this…" I tried to reason out, "…hold on!"

The woman bulldozed through my ramblings, though I hadn't much a clue as to what I said after that, "Good bye, and good luck Subject 814435978"

The clinking sound was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

It was a difficult thing, waking up. I felt like my body was made out of metal.

The smell of antiseptic was in the air. Dread washed over me like cold water.

No.

Don't tell me I survived.

Panic was rising within me.

I could not have, should not have survived! I jumped in front of the car, the car was fast! I should have died!

Oh no. Don't tell me my parents are here. Nooooooo. I'm better off dead rather than dying by their hands. This was not happening.

The constant tapping sounds disturbed my train of thought and caught my attention. It sounded like footsteps.

"Are you her father?" I was pretty sure the voice was from a woman's

"Yes" A deeper voice answered, and I felt my heart constrict.

"U-Um"

"Anata, Nagi was in a car accident" This time another voice spoke, female.

"Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined"

"That girl…She tried to save a cat" Dammit if the woman didn't sound…indifferent, "They said that it's too late for several of her organs. She can't be saved"

"Hey. The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type"

"Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!"

"What are you saying!?" the man argued, "She's your child, whom you brought with you!"

"I never understood what that child was thinking. She couldn't even make friends. She didn't even grow close to you" The woman argued "It's not just me. No one really wishes for her to keep living"

Huh. Sounds familiar. But not my parents…wow I feel bad for this Nagi person.

"Hey, Nagi can hear you!"

"She's in the ICU. She can't hear me"

YEAAAAAAH. And that gives you the right to bash her. (Yes, I'm sarcastic even in my thoughts)

"Anyway, I'm heading back to the office. Do whatever you want"

"Anata! Stop!"

"I'm busy!"

Finally I was able to open my eyes. As I suspected, I was in a hospital. But I'm pretty sure those weren't my parents. The oxygen mask attached to my face and the beeping monitors gave me the impression that I was indeed in critical condition. Then was I Nagi? The woman they were talking about?

It's strange really. I can hear it all. AAAND I'm going to die. HUH. That's a lot better than withstanding the beatings. I mean, I feel a little relieved. It'll finally be over.

-It won't end. You'll simply keep wandering-

What the…

-And who the hell are you?-

-Oh? You can hear my voice?-

The vison from the white hospital wall was reverted to green, I still couldn't move but as far as my eyes could see there was a stretch of green grass. At the far end was a tree. And beside that tree was…was that a guy? I squinted my eyes willing them to focus. Good heavens above, it was a guy!

I felt my mouth drop open.

WHATTHEHELLOVAHECKISGOINGON

Standing a few feet from the edge of my hospital bed was none other than pineapple head, Rokudo Mukuro and he was _chuckling_. _Chuckling!_

-This talk was worthwhile-

Oh my AHWHATTHEHECK.

I was blinking in rapid succession. Okay no luck, the pineapple head was still standing in front of me. Maybe a higher being was giving me visions of some anime characters to keep me company while my body slowly rotted away. I mean that could be the only explanation as to why Muruko was very irritably standing there.

Okay maaaybe if I focus on something else then look again he'll disappear.

Oh but please don't disappear Mukuro. Please don't.

Oooookay.

So apparently the equipment just all magically disappeared. And so did my effin clothes! I quickly grabbed the very very very thin sheet, sat up, and looked at the apparition squarely in the eyes.

-What the hell are you?-

Apparition Mukuro chuckled. Again.

-You and I may be alike-

I felt my face form a frown.

Oh I hope not. I mean my hairstyle was far from being a pineapple, except when I pulled my hair up I guess? BUT! I was far from being insanely cynical I mean come on! I knew I wasn't exactly a nun but I'm not that bad.

I felt the bed disappear and my ass fell right on the soft grass. I expected it to hurt but it surprisingly didn't.

Huh.

I quickly stood up and turned towards apparition Mukuro, wasn't he going to at least help me? Looking forward I realized that the pineapple head had disappeared.

Well it was too good to be true. Guess I'll have to wait things out here while my body slowly dies.

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought.

-Nagi-

The voice came from behind and I quickly turned

-Nagi-

I turned again and came face to face with…well pineapple head.

-Okay. First of all, I am not Nagi second, you never answered my question, who the hell are you? Are you real?-

-Nagi, I need you-

Okay. So we are going with the one sided dialogue thing huh? Fine I guess I'll play along

-What do you need me for?-

Apparition Mukuro held up his right hand to me. I raised my eyebrows in question and well…he simply nodded. My older sister taught me not to follow strangers but well a. Mukuro wasn't a stranger despite never having met him face to face and b. I was dead or at least dying, what else could possibly go wrong?

So I placed my hand on his.

I'll probably regret this later.

* * *

**Author's note:**

The whole trial and Subject thing was based on a thought I had about the afterlife, what would it be like if each life was simply a test to pass?

The last part of the chapter was in reference to episode 51 when Chrome remembers how she met Mukuro.

I have a lot more surprises in store but I'm still not sure whether or not I'll continue with this fic. So please comment and tell me what you think. It's my first time writing without filtering my thoughts (as much) so I'm not sure how other people would see it, so I'd really appreciate your input :)


End file.
